Melancholy Idiots
by RainDreams
Summary: Shiina and Noda both like someone. Shiina likes Noda, Noda likes Yuri, Yuri likes nobody. A short story where I give them a story to how they died, and touch ont he pairing ShiinaXNoda and NodaxYuri.


People think him to be insane, stupid, and an idiot.

People think her to be overly-serious, weird, and also an idiot.

His name was Noda, his hair was an extravagant purple color, and his eyes were the color of lavender. He had a tan complexion and a muscular build. He had this odd habit of carrying a scythe with him wherever he went, and used it to threaten all the guys. He carried a picture in the back pocket of his SSS uniform, it was a picture of his leader, the woman whom he practically worshipped.

Yuri Nakamura.

He knew that she would never love him back though. He knew that to her, all that he was would always be just a fool that followed her every command. But she was amazing. Her hair was the color of roses, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green that he had ever seen. Her skin was fair and soft like flower petals. She wasn't his Juliet though. Yuri was his Rosaline. Yuri is not the overly-serious, weird, and idiotic woman that was previously mentioned. No, Nakamura-san is no more than an obstacle.

No, the woman that I have just mentioned, who is the perfect idiotic match for this insane man, goes by the name Shiina. She had hair that's the color of a blue midnight sky, and eyes like scarlet. Her skin was an even paler color than Yuri's, and she had a strong build. She was quiet, lurking only in the shadows like a ghost or a ninja.

And she loved Noda.

But Noda loved Yuri.

And Yuri, well… Yuri loved nobody it seemed. Once Noda would of sliced Otonashi up by thinking he was the one who Yuri liked. Another time it would have been Hinata. But they both loved someone of their own. And she didn't seem to mind it.

Did she not like anyone? It didn't seem that she did. But Noda liked her. He wanted her to notice him, to praise him for his perfect loyalty. But she never did. She always yelled, and barked out more commands. But he loved how strong she was. He didn't mind her bossy nature.

"Noda?" It was idiot #2, up on the roof where Noda was basking in love-sick thoughts about his Yuri, leaning against the generator and staring out at the colorful sunset.

"Hey Shiina." He said, his scythe in his hand as always, though for once, he wasn't up up up. He was mellow, relaxed and silent in a way that nobody in the SSS had ever seen him. Nobody except the perfectly observant Shiina.

She knew him very well, how he acted macho and stupid so that nobody could see in deeper, so that nobody could see his vulnerabilities. But he had them, just like everybody else in this crazy heaven. His living life was hectic. It wasn't the heart breaking story that brought immense empathy like Yuri's. It was just a story of reality. A reality that was cold and bitter.

He was fourteen when he was killed.

He lived in a very dangerous area in Osaka, where Japanese gangs lurked and chose their targets at random. He almost met death many times before it finally stole him. The first time, the tattoed gang approached him, threatened him with a gun, beat him bloody, and cursed him miserable. It as his defiance to stay on the ground, to give up that had kept him alive. He refused to stop fighting back, he was only thirteen, but he hit them back even when they had a gun. They liked him. They had him join them.

In a way, Noda really wasn't killed. In a way, he had killed himself. He killed himself by acting stronger than he was, by bluffing and doing reckless things. He got into all sorts of trouble through that gang, but one day that hole he was digging, became a grave. He picked a fight, he can't remember why he chose to fight such a stronger person, but he did.

He was beaten into a corpse.

Shiina was holding onto another stuffed animal. This time it was a bunny, white and one of the eyes had fallen off. She nursed the wrecked toys more than the new ones. For Christmas one year, he just gave her one that was ruined. She nursed it and sewed it so it looked normal again. She loved taking care of anything and everything that would be considered cute. It was rather ironic though, she was so serious, so cold almost, that her obsession with cute objects made very little sense.

"Shiina, can I ask you something?" Noda asked, looking into her scarlet eyes,

She nodded.

"How did you die? You know my story…"

"Otonashi isn't the only one who's suffered from amnesia." She said simply as she crossed her arms around her bunny rabbit. "I only remember one thing. I was in a cage, and drunk men were shoving it around."

Noda looked at her with wide eyes. What an extreme memory for one to be forced to bare… And she had no idea what was going on! "Sorry.."

Shiina shrugged. "This is so stupid, why do you ask anyway?"

"To get my mind of my own problems."

Shiina glared slightly. "What, you mean like Yuri? I would hardly consider that a problem, it's just a crush. You just watch, one day you'll realize that you don't like her at all, not even a bit. She'll become nothing to you, and you'll meet someone new who will be your Juliet."

Noda shook his head. "I could never replace her. I love her too much, and watching her go around, so uninterested in love tears my heart apart. One day she will want to love someone. And she'll realize how I've always been here, just waiting."

That called for an eye roll on Shiina's part. "This is so stupid." She said, repeated her favorite phrase as she stood up. "There's a meeting in half an hour, I'm going to head on over." She said as she walked back to the stairs, and left Noda to continue staring off at the sunset, giving him the chance to take out Rosaline's picture.


End file.
